P(ortal)AYDAY
by Jakersrampage
Summary: The gang is ready for another payday, and Bain says this will be the easiest one yet. It seems simple: Break into an abandoned science center to steal some technology that could be worth millions. No guards, camera's, or anything in their way...right?
1. An easy job

The planning room was awkwardly silent. Dallas stood and paced from wall to wall. Chains sat at the east side of the table in the room, inspecting his prized KSP light machine gun. Wolf sat on the west side of the table, sitting in an impatient position. Hoxton sat on the south side of the table officially, arms crossed, looking serious. The group was all waiting for Bain to deliver more info about their upcoming job that he picked for them. Bain had been very shady with the details; he also knew very little about the job, and he was the one assigning it. All he knew was that there was a job here. It would be easy, it would be quick, and it would have the biggest payout any of them had ever seen. Wolf, being to bored by the silence, was the first in a while to say anything.

"Jesus, this is taking forever…what's taking Bain so long?"

Dallas was the one to respond "Who knows, but if this job is everything Bain promises, it will be worth 20 minutes of lying around."

"What do we even know about this job?"

"Somethin' somethin' science somethin' lotta money. That's all I gotta know." Chains added to the conversation.

"Yeah, but-" Wolf was cut off by a transmission.

"Alright, people! We ready to do this?" Bain finally chimed in alerting that the wait was over.

"Do what, exactly?"

"Alright, I found out through lots of research and a little hacking that this place exists- now that I'm sure this is all possible, here's the deal: Back in the 60s and 70s there was a HUGE science center place called "Aperture Science" Their work was groundbreaking, they had made the biggest scientific achievements of all time. But after the 90s the place seem to have been completely abandoned by everyone working there. The manager, everyone. Maybe they died in some come of science accident, but that's not important. I know where it is, and I know how we can get in and get some of that technology for ourselves. Once we're out, you have no idea how much this stuff will sell for. To sum it up: Break into an underground abandoned science center to steal some technology that's easily worth millions."

"No guards? " Dallas asked

"Nope."

"No security?" Hoxton asked, even he being intrigued by the sound of this

"None."

"Sounds boring" Chains added "But millions, eh? Alright, I'm in."

"Good. Chopper is there in 3 minutes, be ready for him!"

A short three minutes passed and the chopper had arrived. The gang got onboard, sporting the gear they saw fit for the job: Hoxton wore nothing but a suit and brought his silenced UAR and silenced signature .40 with a laser pointer, and Dallas had a lightweight vest and commando 553, unmodded, with a mark-10 SMG for his sidearm. Wolf also wore just a suit, brought his trusty Reinfeld 880 and a Chimano Custom pistol; and Chains, never trusting anything, made no changes and still brought along his improved combined tactical vest, his KSP, and a Bronco .44. The chopper flew them over miles of terrain until eventually hitting farm lands, and then flew miles more over fields of various crops and finally stopping at a hover over a field of wheat. The pilot called back to the team

"This is the place. You get out here."

"Here? I know the place is underground, but shouldn't there be a building or something?" Dallas asked on behalf of his team. Bain came into the conversation through the microphone system.

"The only entrance point I found was right here. Trust me on this! The place has been abandoned for 20 years, the building must have been demolished. Doesn't matter, just go!"

The chopper pulled down to the ground and the team followed the instructions. As they dropped onto the soft soil and now ruined wheat, the chopper took off back into the skies.

"Don't worry" Bain announced "We don't want any attention from above ground. He's just gonna hover around the area till you guys are done. The entrance is that shed right over there"

The gang looked forward and spotted a rusty, beat up shed.

"Shit, it's abandoned alright…" Chains made the first comment on the shed

"Do you not get the idea of something being abandoned?" Hoxton remarked back at Chains. He took these things seriously.

"Whatever. Let's just go." Dallas walked forward towards the shed. It was not locked or anything, and it appeared to be open slightly. The gang was surprised for a moment at the interior of the shed. Instead of rusted metal and a stairwell leading down like they expected, they saw clean, stainless metal and a pit down underground, which due to a long pipe leading down, the gang assumed was an elevator shaft.

"…Maybe I don't get the idea of something being abandoned…" Hoxton said at the sight of this interior.

"Well…The 90s weren't that long ago…lets just keep going. We'll use this elevator line to climb down." Dallas, suspicious, said to the rest of the gang.

They all grabbed on to the pipe one by one, Dallas going first, then Chains, Wolf, and Hoxton until, after going down for a good 5 minutes, they found a small illuminated stop (presumably a floor the elevator could stop at) that had a door directly in front of it. They all seemed to mentally deicide that this was a good stop; but they we're all equally shocked when they saw the working light. They all got off one by one again and once all four we're standing there at the stop they had a moment to discuss the apparent power running through the center.

"…Bain, you sure this place is abandoned?" Wolf asked trying to reach Bain through the earpiece transmission they shared.

"Yeah, all the research I did made it clear. There's been no humans here since about 1998 or so, give or take."

Wolf, still very suspicious of this, took a step forward hoping to inspect the light. Upon taking another step, however, a smaller light on the door that stood in front of them turned from red to green, and the door split apart and opened through to the center, revealing another clean cut and sterile looking area, with a staircase leading up behind it. The gang was taken aback by this; there was no doubt someone was here now.

"Uh, Bain? …This place ain't abandoned." Chains said

"This could mean trouble…doesn't mean anyone is actually down in the tunnels with you though, just keep moving and keep quiet."

The gang exchanged one look of slight fear and determination, put their masks on(they hadn't until now as they were under the impression they weren't going to need too), and all continued through the door and to the stairs in the back. Up the stairs led to a series of metal hallways all suspended above what seemed like a bottomless pit. They began to walk along the long metal platforms that led through the enrichment center, which appeared to be entirely suspended on rail systems to avoid falling into the pit below. Not a sound filled the empty air, except the light footsteps of Dallas, Hoxton, and Wolf, and the louder footsteps of Chains wearing heavy armor and carrying a light machine gun(which was starting to seem like it was a good idea). Bain caught up the team again

"Guys, what do you see?"

They all took a moment to observe what filled the emptiness in the air around them. Dallas was the first to respond

"There are these hanging room things on rails…on the outside, where we can see, they look like they're put together through these claw things on the outer side. I can't see inside them."

"Those must be the test chambers! That's what we're looking for, try and get inside one of them and see if you can find anything."

"Jesus…" Chains threw in once before ending the conversation with Bain. They had a goal now.

"Alright…" Hoxton said "Our job is to find a way in one of those. If we follow them along this walkway, we might find a way. Let's go."

The team continued walking along the path, all fearful of the rail breaking under them, dropping them down the endless pit below. They walked parallel on both sides to the hanging chambers, trying to locate a way inside. Along the way they had seen multiple stops and detours in the path, leading to other area's that weren't important to them. Some looked like incinerator tracks, others looked to be construction lines, and some appeared to be transporting bombs(Wolf and Chains wanted to stop at the bomb area, but Dallas and Hoxton said no.). They had seen, however, smaller rooms hanging off the chambers like tumors almost; and it looked like you could actually get into these extra area's through the rail system. So luckily they knew if they kept going they would find a way in, but the question now was "How long will it take?" The crew was growing bored of walking along dull paths through a hole in the ground looking for a way into rooms that hung from a likely unstable rail. But they kept on going, determined to find the technology in hope for getting richer then any other job could get them. Eventually, they caught a stairwell that got closer to the chambers, and from there they we're able to get around to a door into one of the rooms that hung off a test chamber. They breathed a sigh of relief upon finishing they're trek across the metal paths. The door was locked, obviously, but Hoxton being the ghost he is got them in in under 30 seconds. They all took a step into the room. It was white and sterile, just like the rest of this place, with a computer monitor on a desk and a window into the test chamber that the crew could see out of. Hoxton contacted Bain

"Hey Bain, we're in!"

"That's great; do you see anything?"

"We can see into one of the chambers you we're talking about; it looks pretty futuristic"

Good. Get inside, maybe work your way through a couple of the chambers to find what we're looking for. Once you're in one chamber finding your way to another is easy; supposedly these chambers are all apart off different testing tracks. Each test leads to another within the testing track until the end of that track. Then, according to the only info I could find, there's cake. That last part may be a lie or some outdated reference, but you get the idea. Get going."

"On it" Hoxton replied and got to work. He took out his signature 40. and shot the glass blocking the chamber out. "Lets roll" he ordered to the rest of his team. Dallas, Hoxton, Wolf and Chains all jumped down into the chamber. They felt like aliens on a foreign planet; they had no idea what anything was. There were buttons, black and white panels, a tube painted in blue gel that looked to be powered by another button, separated from them by a pool of brown liquid. Chains was the first to mention it

"Jesus…anyone know what any of this does?"

Wolf replied "Nope. Let's find out, Hm?

Wolf pushed a button and the tube started pouring blue gel

"Well that does that."

Hoxton carefully examined a laser shot from a device in the wall. He shot at it once with his pistol, causing it to release a few sparks. The bullet seemed to have disintegrated upon contact with the laser. Dallas, still dumbfounded by all this, picked up a cube he saw and placed it on a button in the corner. One of the blue X's above the exit door turned to an orange checkmark.

"Does this mean we win?" Dallas sarcastically remarked

Chains was ready to respond to Dallas' comment, but stopped. He noticed a different smell. The air in the chamber suddenly smelled slightly different then before.

"Hey…you guys smell something?" Chains asked the rest to reassure his senses, but it was too late. Before any of them could look up or test the air for new smells, all four of them hit the ground. Bain heard what was going on and tried to get back in touch with the gang

"Guys? Guys!? What's going on down there?"

It was too late. All four of the Payday gang lay unconscious on the cold, unforgiving ground of the Aperture Science Enrichment Center.


	2. Welcome to the Enrichment Center

Everything laid still in the glass chamber. Chains, still unconscious, stayed in a small isolated holding bed. The amount of oxygen in the container increased, and Chains finally woke from the sleep he had been left in during the crews time in the test chamber. The blue tinted glass keeping Chains from standing opened and he laid up and put his feet onto the ground below the bed. A voice suddenly echoed through the glass holding cell; a female voice.

"Hello, and again, welcome to the Aperture Science Computer Aided Enrichment Center. Please-"

Chains cut off the voice

"Ay, what the fuck is going on here? Who's this?"

The voice came back online "Well, I guess we're skipping straight to formalities then. Who I am doesn't directly affect you, but I don't like withholding information from test subjects, so you can call me the Genetic Life and Disk Operating System, or GLaDOS for short"

"Alright, you wanna explain what the hell is going on?"

"Welcome to Aperture Science, here we perform tests in the name of science; and it looks like you are our next subject. We had others in line, but after I caught you sneaking around I figured an outsider could show us different results from those who have been in chronic detention for years now. That said, lets begin"

"Not yet-where are my friends?"

I'm guessing you're referring to the other clown masked freaks you broke in with. They're all fine, and they'll be entered in testing as soon as I'm finished with you. You're the first one to be tested. Somewhat exciting. Well we've wasted some time now, time for testing"

An orange portal opened on the wall in the chamber, causing a small rumble. Chains was taken aback.

"Woah! What the fuck is that?!" Chains exclaimed

"A great time to explain portal technology. To make a long story short, walk through and orange portal and come out the blue portal, and vice versa. Any more questions?"

"Shit, bitch…this is crazy…must've been the technology Bain was talking about"

Chains said the last part under his breath as not to alert GLaDOS of any of their plans. After walking out the glass chamber Chains walked through a hallway and into a room separated in half by another pool of the brown liquid he witnessed before. On one side there was a long white bar that looked to be made to emit something out of it. He also saw a button and a cube on both sides of him. GLaDOS came back online

"This is just a test before the real tests. Try placing the cube on your right on the button on your left to proceed over the acid. By the way, the acid will kill you upon contact. So don't make contact. Normally I like to save the deadly parts till later in the test, but you did break in, so consider this a punishment."

"Sadistic bitch. I like that. Whatever, I'll play your game…"

"You don't have much of a choice"

"Shut up, cunt…"

Chains picked up the cube and placed it on the button. A platform of light instantly shot out of the emitter type device that was on one side of the separation. Chains was shocked but learned from everything here not to waste time in awe, and just slowly stepped onto the light bridge to make sure it was stable, and once he confirmed it was he walked over the acid, off the bridge and into the elevator ahead.

"Just incase you didn't notice, upon completing a test you walk through an emancipation grid. Again to make things short, it will incinerate any unauthorized Aperture Science technology that passes through it."

The elevator started going up. Chains heard static through the earpiece he didn't know he still even had. Eventually, Bain's voice came through.

"Chains! Are you there?!"

"Shit, Bain? You can still hear me? Bitch took all my armor and guns when she put me in these tests, didn't think she'd leave you"

"She probably didn't notice. Who is she, anyway? You're in the chambers?"

"Long story. Doesn't matter. And yeah, I'm in the chambers. Crazy AI wants me to do these tests; you're gonna have to get me out I think. By the way, I think I found what we were looking for…this place has got some crazy portal technology"

"Portals! That's perfect! We might still be able to make this work our way, but you'll have to test for a little while. Just go through tests until you get a hold of anything valuable, then get back to me and I'll try and use a little hacking magic to get you an opening. Oh, and we'll have to get the rest of the crew. Just test until you get something good, then I'll try and break you off the track somehow. Everything down there is run by computers, so I should be able to get a little control...eventually. I'm trying to get in as we speak, but she's guarded this place really well. I'll be in touch. Good luck!"

As Bain finished the elevator came to a stop and Chains stepped out into another test. A dim screen on the wall quickly illuminated and read "1" with some warning signs beneath it. Chains paid little attention to it. GLaDOS buzzed back through the speakers.

"This is what a typical chamber looks like. Solve the test and continue to the next"

Chains didn't offer a reply and instead just examined the layout and tried to find a solution. He walked through a blue portal gate on the wall and into an elevated panel where a cube rested. He grabbed the cube and traveled back through the blue portal and back to the start point with the cube. Next he walked over to a pit where a button laid at the bottom. Instead of wasting time to jumping down he dropped the cube down and hit the button with accuracy. The door opened and Chains walked out, shared some dialogue with GLaDOS, and went on to the next test.

This went on until the eighth test chamber. The early tests were simple, and each went the same basic way. Chains found a way through portal gates to find a cube or multiple cubes, found a way to get them onto buttons and walked through the elevator. GLaDOS would share fake praise, Chains would call GLaDOS a bitch, and the cycle went on. It wasn't until the eighth chamber where Chains managed to achieve his first goal; find something valuable.

Chains walked through the emancipation grid at the entrance to the test and saw a sight he was finally glad to see. A portal device sat on a podium that protruded out of a pool of acid, laying still. As Chains walked forward all that was in front of him was an Arial Faith Plate that would launch him over the acid and to the other side. GLaDOS buzzed through the speakers and informed Chains of all the important info.

"Here you will finally acquire the first version of the Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device. In most tests you will grab it upon completion and I would have time to give the disclaimers then, but as mentioned beforehand this is a more dangerous track and will require you to grab the device quickly and use nearly immediately; so that likely won't be happening. I could tell you now, but that would take time and we both know this isn't exactly a legal operation and I usually just say it for a sense of nostalgia. I hope you're good at thinking fast, because you will have to learn the controls of the device while hurling towards a wall. Good luck."

"You gotta be a sarcastic bitch all the time?" Chains replied

"You know, you're a lot more talkative then one of our much more successful test subjects."

"So that's a yes, then?"

Chains, after getting the last word, figured the test out simply enough. He would step onto the plate, grab the portal gun, shoot a portal at the wall he was flying at and end up going through an orange portal gate much higher in the wall that would lead him into the goal gate. Chains put the plan into action, stepped on the plate and found himself flying towards the podium. He acted quickly and grabbed the gun as he whizzed past the pedestal the gun had rest on. He, very quickly, got a grip on the guns trigger and managed to get into position fast enough to shoot a blue portal at the spot on the wall he had almost broke his arm on. He came out the orange gate and slid straight into the victory gate, nearly going past the emancipation grid.

"Hey-how do I shoot orange portals?" Chains asked an open question to the AI he knew was watching him.

"The device has yet to be modified to shoot both portals. That will come later in the test."

"Hold up, the fuck is that shit? I risk my ass through eight of these B.S. tests and I can't even shoot both portals? When does that shit come?"

"You make it sound like eight tests is a lot. You know these haven't been hard. We're only just getting started."

"This is bullshit…" Chains threw in and walked into the elevator. He contacted Bain

"Hey, Bain, good news: I got a gun that can shoot portals, but only one side of them. Crazy computer says I'll be able to shoot both portals 'later'"

"Damn, that's no good to us, all you can do right now is keep testing. Once this gun can shoot both sides of a portal, then it'll get us rich. Think you can do that?"

"…Damn man, whatever."

Chains sighed off the fact he was still stuck in the science center until he tested enough to get the dual portal device. Upon the elevator reaching it's destination he stepped out and was contacted by GLaDOS again

"Okay, I've been thinking. Having you in these tests, while entertaining, shows no significant differences from the test subjects we already have in storage; so there is really no scientific advantage to having you in this course. However, you and the crew I found you with, you knew each other outside the Enrichment Center. You are presumably friends or at least partners. I've always wondered how subjects who had known each other before they started testing would perform in a cooperative test rather then strangers that have been forced together.

"I'm not good with big words, wanna skip to the point?"

"Not surprising. Okay, I'm willing to make you a deal: You've made it through eight tests, this will be the ninth. The device will be modified to shoot both portals in the thirteenth test. That's five more tests. You make it past those and I'll switch you into a cooperative course with one of the criminals I caught you with, of your choice; or you can continue on this course. It makes no difference to me, but it's your choice"

It was an obvious choice, really. As long as there wasn't a catch, this would mean getting a dual portal device and getting half of the team freed already. Chains would have to tell Bain the news once he was in the safety of the elevator, but first he had ti accept the offer.

"So…just 5 more tests and you'll put me and one of my boys in a track together?"

"Correct."

"Alright, AI, you got a deal."

"Excellent. Happy testing."

Chains got to work figuring out the ninth chamber. It seemed to involve lasers, redirection cubes, and portal momentum. There we're two lasers being shot from opposite walls and redirection hidden in two different places; a portal could get him to one. Momentum would come into play for the next. He got his blue portal set up and walked through, grabbing the redirection cube. He didn't leave the area where it was hidden though. He left the cube near the blue portal while he remained on the elevated panel where it was. He stepped near the edge and shot a portal down, hoping he jump through it, skid past the panel where he stepped onto first and glide straight over to the next lower elevated panel to grab the second cube. He put his plan into action again, turning his body narrowly so not to get stuck on the solid platform straight outside the orange portal. It worked well enough, and Chains ended up falling onto the destination panel. He brushed himself off, grabbed the next cube, jumped down and put the cube next to the other. He sought out the receptacle for each laser and redirected each of them into receptacles; and the exit door opened.

"One down. Four to go." GLaDOS added quickly as Chains walked out

Chains went straight to the elevator and contacted Bain.

"Ey Bain, good news-"

"You can shoot both portals already?"

"Well, no…but the computer bitch said I get it in four more tests. Once I do, she'll move me into a co-op course with another member of the team. I also assume if we go into a course together, we BOTH get complete portal guns…"

"Aw shit-that's even better! Who will she put you with?"

"She says it's my choice"

"Great! Pick Dallas, you're gonna need a leader down there. I mean, no offense…"

"Yeah. Whatever. Think you can get us out when once we're together?"

"Yeah, I'm actually in right now…she doesn't see me, I'm cloaked on the peer list. I can't do much like this though. I can see the tests and everything, basically a complete layout of the place. I know where everything is, which means we'll be able to get the Wolf and Hoxton back, as well as your guns. But to break you guys out or give you an opening, I'll have to come out of hiding and once that happens, odds are I'll have about 10 seconds before she overrides it. She really is like a god in there. Once she overrides me, it'll take a little while for me to find a way back in, so once I get you out I'll be directing you through the center by memory until I can see the layout again. Could take about 15 minutes. But I think I've got directions to the test subject holding area and where your stuff is kept down, so don't worry. Anyway, call me once you get back with Dallas!"

Bain had taken all of the time in the elevator. Once he was finished it was time for Chains to get off. GLaDOS welcomed him to the test and he went about completing it.

Again, Chains went about solving each test until finally reaching the thirteenth test. The tests he had gone through hadn't been to difficult, but the constant danger his life was in concerned him. Or at least, in the way in which it was. Chains was used to having cops shoot at him, but this felt so much different. This was a science center, it all seemed so professional. Death didn't belong here, yet in every test chamber it was constantly present. He wouldn't have to test much more, after he finished this test he would be reunited with Dallas and after that Bain would get them out. Chains eyed the thirteenth test up and down. It wasn't hugely complex, it looked like it centered around using excursion funnels to get to the dual portal device. A funnel was outputted through the wall and led straight ahead to the opposite wall, where the orange portal gate was ready to open and let the funnel continue going. Chains noticed where he could put a blue portal to get to higher ground, and in no less then five minutes he had gotten to the top where the exit gate was ready. He had finished the thirteenth chamber. GLaDOS came back to ask who he would want to partner with.

"Well, you've made it and are now in possession of a dual portal device. So, who would you like to partner with in the cooperative tests?"

"Dallas. Gimme him."

"I'm not going to lie, I have no idea who Dallas is nor do I believe that is his real name. Care to describe him?"

"Ugh, older, light beard….older…that one."

"I think I know who you're talking about. Follow the panel opening to be transferred."

Behind the normal elevator, GLaDOS opened a small passage into an alternative makeshift elevator. It was made of panels and hung from the rail system that went all throughout the science center. It could have easily been a trap, but Chains threw caution to the wind and walked into the small cube anyway. In a moment the cube closed, fully isolating Chains, and started moving swiftly along the rail. In about a minute the cube stopped and opened again. The front panel of the cube seemed to lead into another test. Chains stepped out and looked around, seeing he was at the entrance area of a co-op test.

"I'll bring Dallas down in a moment. Wait here." GLaDOS assured Chains.

Chains stood in silence for a while until he heard a noise coming down the elevator shaft. At once Dallas came down in an elevator. The set up for subject entrances was essentially as simple as both subject stepped into an elevator at the end of the test and it led them to the next. Dallas stepped out and noticed Chains. Chains greeted him first.

"Dallas! Damn, am I glad to see you…"

"Chains? What the hell is going on?" Dallas replied

"Good, you're here now. Welcome to the cooperative test, here you will have to solve tests together with the help of each other. Chains is familiar with the way testing works, but Dallas will need a bit of an introduction, so I suggest Chains leads the way. Good luck." GLaDOS added

"Chains, man, what happened?"

"We got caught breaking in, man. Now we gotta solve puzzles. Simple as that." Chains said, but not without flaring his eyebrows in an attempt to get Dallas to understand, they would break out soon. Dallas got the message.

Dallas got equipped with a portal gun that was waiting at the start for him. He was surprised by the technology at first, but had been prepared for something like this when they broke in. He knew this is what they were after. The test consisted of Dallas holding down a button to keep up a light bridge, Chains walking across the bridge to press a button, then Chains stepping on a button to get Dallas across a bridge and then get Chains a portal up to where Dallas is so they would both be at the exit. They completed the test with minimal effort and were met with fake praise from GLaDOS. Once they were ready to step into the elevator, Chains knew he would have to explain they're plan to Dallas now.

"Alright man, I don't think she can hear us while we're in the elevator. We're still connected to Bain, she left the earpieces. He got in and can see the layout of the place, he's gonna guide us to the place where Hoxton, Wolf, and all our guns are being held. First, though, we gotta break out. Bain says he can us an opening while we're in the elevator, but only for a few seconds. She controls everything down here. Got it?" Chains whispered.

"Not really. You're saying a lot of things really fast and I still have no clue what this place even is. But I got what's important: Bain is gonna get us out, help us get the others back, help get our stuff and get out. Anything else?"

"Nothing that I have time to explain. I'm gonna get Bain on the line while we're in the elevator. We'll work it out from there"

Dallas silently agreed and they walked onto the elevator. Chains contacted Bain.

"Bain, I'm with Dallas and we're in the elevator. When will you be ready?"

"I already am. I was able to find access to chamber security cameras and I've been watching you through this test. I already know where I can get you out, and on a path where you'll be close enough to the holding cells. And right now, too…so, are you ready?"

"Shit, Bain, you're the man. Let's do this" Dallas said

"Alright, get ready…three…two…one…"


	3. Aperture Override

(Thanks all again for being patient. Took longer then I thought. Here we go!)

"3…2…1…"

That elevator came to very sudden stop, jerking slightly as it halted. The doors of the elevator slid open revealing a small railway that led over the bottomless pit that everything in this center seemed to dangle over. It was exactly identical to the kind the gang had traveled over while they were all looking for a way into the chambers.

"Guys! Jump, NOW!" Bain called out through Dallas and Chains ears. The criminals jumped down out of the elevator and onto the platform railway.

"Hey- what's going on? Who is that?" GLaDOS said through the speaker system. She could hear Bain now talking to the guys because he had identified himself on her network. Bain and GLaDOS were communicating now.

"Uhh…Hi! This is Mortimer from Roberts Bank, I was redirected to this number?" Bain said to GLaDOS.

"That's nice. Now who are you really?!"

"Fuck you, bitch!"

With that, the elevator doors slammed shut again. Bain had lost control and was kicked out of the network; but he was still able to communicate with the two heisters as he tried to work his way back in in an attempt to be able to see the layout of the place again. Chains and Dallas stood still on the platform waiting for Bain to tell them which way to go.

"Alright, I'm guiding you from memory now…I think I got it, but I'm trying to get back in so I can be sure! For now go, um, straight! Yes, where you're standing, walk straight on the platform. When you can, make a right." Bain directed to the two

"Whatever you say Bain." Dallas replied. The two started straight looking for a chance to take a right. GLaDOS echoed through the center again

"You know this isn't going to work. You think I'm out of control outside the chambers?"

They both ignored her

"Fine! Try and escape, see where it gets you!"

The two just kept moving. Eventually they found a right turn and took it. They asked Bain what was next.

"Ay, Bain, this psycho AI is gonna be on our ass with some traps or somethin' any minute, get us there quickly" Chains said

"Alright, alright…next go straight for a while, then another right, and then a left." Bain said

"Alright, we're on it" Dallas said

They went straight, expecting something to happen at any moment. They knew she was watching for them. There were obviously less camera's in this area then inside the chambers, but she was still watching, and she likely knew where they were headed. They had to be cautious. Eventually they took another right. They kept walking for a short while on edge of GLaDOS trying to stop them. She was capable of anything, and Chains knew that better then any of the awake crew. He had seen it first hand through 13 tests.

GLaDOS had been planning to stop them. She spied around the industrial

areas of the center, ready to set traps for the lurking heisters. She assumed naturally that they were heading for their guns and other crew members, and from where they escaped she knew which way they would take. She planned the traps carefully: Spike plates lined along the path, turrets perched on nearby storage crates, and she would be waiting for them, if they made it through, at the cell where they held humans. They couldn't get out of Aperture. Not with portal technology. Before she started, she sent out a team of cores, flashlights on, to scout along the paths and find the criminals. If they saw them, they would send an alert to her immediately. She would find them for sure. She had too. But before any of those traps would be effective, she had to activate the most crucial part of her plan to catch them.

The 2 partners continued walking along, mindlessly following Bain's directions; neither of them actually knowing where the hell they were going. As they got to the next step in the directions, they were taught how dirty GLaDOS planned to play. With the sound of a great mechanical switch, everything around them suddenly turned to black instantly. All the lights around them, which they hadn't even noticed were there, had switched off. The lights illuminating from the backside of the panels that made test chambers turned off. Everything that had made light around them was now dark. Dallas and Chains were in complete darkness.

"Oh, look at that. Mysterious power failure. Don't worry though, my cameras can still in the dark. Anyway, continue escaping." GLaDOS taunted the heisters

"Oh….shit…" Chains said

"Aw you TWISTED FUCKING BITCH" Dallas yelled into the darkness that surrounded him

"You know we gotta keep going, man…"

"Alright…she thinks the dark will stop us….we'll prove her wrong. Feel along the railing to find your way. Bain, you hear what's going on?"

"Yeah, you guys are in trouble down there…alright, I'll keep guiding you. Try and keep up."

The partners listened to Bain and kept following his directions, trying their best to follow along just by holding onto the rails. They moved carefully, mindful of traps that they had no idea whether they should actually be expecting or not, and openly trudging through the darkness that surrounded them. It felt hopeless. Without seeing where they were going it felt as if they were just walking along the path mindlessly. For a short time they thought they were going in circles, but finally something happened that would add the long awaited danger they were almost anticipating.

A quiet rolling sound could be heard from the rail system over their heads. Still nothing could be seen. The sound got louder. It sounded like something was sliding along the rail. Within seconds, light was suddenly creeping into the two partners vision. The light got brighter, and was pointed down at the rail. It was far ahead of them at first, but the light that illuminated a small section of the railway they were walking on got brighter and closer. Eventually one of the cores GLaDOS had sent out to locate the criminals rolled into view. It took a turn on the section of path that Chains and Dallas currently stood on. The partners knew it was here to find them and had to thing fast, assuming that if the light of the core touched them, she would know where they were. They had to lose her, they couldn't let her know where they were. Thinking fast, they knew they would have to change direction.

"Which way do we go?" Dallas said with worry to Chains, yet still whispering so the core wouldn't hear

"I can't see shit, man! Just go back, there's a left we can run off." Chains whispered

The two ran back quickly feeling the rail until they found a right turn. They were looking for a left, but any turn would do. Not knowing where the core would turn when it got to the intersection, they kept running. Fearing cores sent to locate them, they were sent into a turning fit. Lefts, rights, before long they were lost; and to make that situation worse, they heard another core sliding along the railway. In a matter of seconds Dallas and Chains saw a small light illuminate a small area of the path, take a turn on the same path the partners were standing on. Again they would have to get away before the core rolled close enough to spot them with its flashlight. This time, however, they had no idea where they were. Their minds raced so fast they couldn't remember where the next turn they could take was, and they had no time to think about it. The core was close enough already. In an attempt to find a detour, they still both got their hands on the rail and tried to find a turn in the path. They couldn't find anything, and Dallas knew it was about to be too late. His hand firmly grasped the rail. He wasn't sure he was even physically capable of what he was about to do, but it was the only option at this point.

"Chains, don't panic when I do this" Dallas said

"Shit, do what? I think at this po-" Chains said, but was cut off by Dallas grabbing him around the chest and vaulting over the rail down over the pit; letting go of the top rail and grabbing back on with the same force on the bottom walking surface of the rail, making it nearly impossible for the core to see his hand. At this point, Dallas held on by one hand to the railway with Chains hanging off him. He could only stay in this position for a few seconds, mostly because Chains was heavy and he was only using one hand.

"Chains, gotta use both hands up here, so be ready to hang on your own" Dallas said to chains and moved his second hand to the rail to support them a while longer. The core continued to roll on its way over the rail, passing directly over Dallas and Chains. The two pulled themselves up, Chains helping as soon as he was high enough to grab the rail. Eventually they were both back at the top of the rail, safe from the core.

"Alright…so, whaddya say?" Dallas said with shit eating grin (Didn't matter much though. They still couldn't see much.)

"Dallas…you pull that shit again without telling me…" Chains started on

"Hey, we got away, didn't we?"

"Yeah, cause you're a fuckin' psychopath!"

"I prefer to call myself a mastermind."

"I prefer to call you both idiots. Now you're lost and I have no idea where you are. How do you clowns plan on getting to Hoxton and Wolf?" Bain suddenly said.

"Well, how long until you're back in?" Dallas asked Bain

"Ugh…not long, probably" Bain replied

"Well, we'll just wait until then."

"That's a terrible plan, but at this point it's all we've got. Just wait around for a while I guess."

So Dallas and Chains just stood around for a while, hoping no more cores would come looking for them. Dallas especially. After only about 5 minutes(luckily) Bain had access to the layout and cameras again. He was also able to see the view from the cores that slid around above them looking for the two. If it was possible, he would have started directing one, but he wouldn't be kicked out again this quickly. He needed to be there now.

"Alright, I've got eyes again, but I can't see you yet. Walk around a little until I spot you on one of the cameras." Bain said to the heisters

"Got it. You're the man, Bain." Chains said

They only had to take another few random turns through the railway system till Bain saw them. Of course, GLaDOS saw them too, but now Bain could guide them through the center again. That was all that mattered.

"Alright…I've got you and I know your location. Time for some more rail holding and direction following."

The two complied and followed Bains instructions. They also saw the path that they would have gone on before. They couldn't see much, but they heard the sound of masher plates hitting the wall from not far away. According to Bain, if they took the usual way like they had before, they would have run into those traps. It was actually a good thing that they didn't. Bain finally announced they were getting close.

"Alright, just a few more turns and you're there!"

"Bout damn time" Chains said, hating being led this way

"Alright, let's just keep moving" Dallas added

"Hello?" A small voice came from the shadows.

"Um…hi…Bain?" Dallas asked in the dark

"Not me" Bain said

Without another moment, the turret that had spotted them started shooting a barrage of bullets, taking the two criminals incredibly by surprise; but these were hardened criminals, and one of them was in the military. They didn't waste time. Chains senses from the army didn't let him be surprised. Not yet. Chains grabbed Dallas and dived over past the corner they just turned which had led them to being face to face with the turret. Neither of them had any fatal wounds.

"Shit, what was that?" Dallas asked

"Some kinda turret or something. No time to question, let's just get it out of our way." Chains replied.

Dallas could see the turret from behind. The small red light emitting from it led him to realize he was standing on some kind of storage crate. He perched himself on the rail and leaped forward, luckily happening to be right and land on the storage crate, behind the turret. He was about to kick it off, but first had a small idea. He saw the small two antennae that stuck on the top of the turret, and using brute force, tore them off. Now they had something to pick the locks with. Dallas kicked the turret down the pit and leaped back over to Chains.

"Alright, that's done. Now lets keep going." Dallas said

The two went back around the corner and walked further down the hallway. They thought it would be okay from there to the cell where they would retrieve their guns, but in a minute the hall lit up with red lights. After this point, turrets clouded their path, all of them sitting perched on storage crates. They didn't have time to talk.

"Chains, do what I just did. Quickly. Run!" Dallas ordered quickly. Chains didn't question.

The two started to dash down the railway. The turrets all spotted them. They had to move off the rail now. Dallas hopped off the rail and onto a crate from the left side and kicked one turret down, then jumped straight down from that one onto another one and kicked off another one. As this happened Chains leaped of the rail from the right side elbowed a turret on its side; not missing the opportunity, however, to grab it while it goes into its last minute bullet storm malfunction to grab it and aim the bullets at the turret on the crate right across from Chains. He did and that turret exploded, but only revealed on right behind it the targeted Chains. Chains, like Dallas had before when the core was coming, dropped off the crate and held onto it, dangling again over the pit. Chains called to Dallas for help with this.

"Ey, Dallas! Need some help!"

Dallas saw and jumped from his side of crates, back over to the rail, and straight over to the side where the turret endangering Chains was, and knocked it off. Chains got up, hopped over so he and Dallas were on the same crate, picked up the dead turret and hurled the body at the last turret which was waiting for them. The body hit it, and the turret fell. They were safe now. But it was still dark.

The pair only had to turn on more corner before being met with an amazing sight. The lights, in this specific area, were on. On what was even better was that they illuminated a small room, where they knew their stuff was. But it was curious. Why was this one path illuminated? And why was it the path that led them just where they wanted to go? This was a trap, and an obvious one at that. Still, it was their way in so the went for it. They walked onto the rail, seeing the room right in front of them. Both men were on edge, waiting for a trap to be sprung. Chains walked forward, behind Dallas. A painful, rusty sliding sound was suddenly heard. Chains only had to turn his head for a second before he knew to push Dallas forward and run. Chains did shove Dallas forward and ran up, making both of them dodge the mashing spike plate that had hit the wall.

"Shit, Dallas, RUN!"

Dallas was still confused as to what was even happening. "Chains, what's happening?!" Dallas didn't need an answer as he saw the spiked plate behind him pull itself out the wall, move up more, and get ready to hit again. Dallas ran now. Both of them did.

"Jesus Christ, this bitch is good!" Dallas yelled in exasperation.

The duo got pretty far ahead of the plate, actually. It moved slowly and took some time to pull itself out of the walls it got stuck in; but the door would be problematic. Dallas got to it and was ready to (try to)pick it with the turret antennae, but soon saw this was a mechanical lock. It had no holes to insert a pick into. Dallas couldn't get into this door.

"Aw shit. Bain, I'm not gonna be able to get in here! This things got an electric lock; think you can do anything?! And fast? Because we're going to crushed within 20 seconds standing here." Dallas said to Bain

"Damn it! No, man, then I would reveal myself. I could do that, but I wouldn't even have time to get the door open, probably. I'm sure she's watching the peer list waiting for me." Bain replied

"Well shit, what'r we supposed do?!" Chains said to Bain now

"I don't know, okay! Just, uh, uh….think fast!" Bain said and left the two

"Fucking…!" Dallas said, fearing the closing in spike plate. He looked up.

"There we go…Chains, follow me!" Dallas said and climbed up the short wall above the door, leading him to on top of the roof of the cell. Chains did follow and the plate made it's course all the way to the door where they would've been standing. The two sighed, now marooned on the roof. In a relatively good twist of fate, however, the plate pulled itself out of the wall where it had finished smashing the hallway. When it did this, it pulled out the door with it, along with a good chunk of the wall itself.

"Well…I guess there is a god." Dallas said

"I guess no karma though." Chains said

"Guys, nice job! Told you to think fast. Anyway, get in there!" Bain said

The heisters jumped down and swung themselves in the room, seeing their heisting supplies first, right up by the front. They were happier then you'd believe to see it. First, though, they took the empty loot bags they had. They began stuffing their portal guns inside, and using a blade cut off their jumpsuits. They threw the jumpsuits away, but left the long fall boots on, for obvious reasons. They got both guns in one bag and reacquainted with their weaponry. Chains put his armor on over his suit and became an iron man, while Dallas settled his holsters back in his suit.

"Ah shit, it's good to be back…" Chains said

"You said it. Now, lets get the crew." Dallas said

"Alright, there just a corner away." Bain said

The criminals were able to easily disable the electric lock on the other, not destroyed side of the room and walk through there. They didn't even need Bain to guide them. The halls this way were also suspiciously turned on. They could even see the vault where humans were held from there, and the weirdest thing was that it was open. Just wide open, waiting for them. They walked over. They knew this was a trap, and a bad one too. They got prepared for anything with their newly equipped guns. Standing at the entrance of the vault now, nothing had happened yet. It was still wide open, waiting for them to come inside.

"Alright…this is a trap of some sort, I'm sure…I'm gonna go in, you stay here and guard me." Dallas said to Chains, who listened and got his KSP ready.

Dallas walked in. He saw Hoxton and Wolf both in storage. There was luckily no room on the higher shelves, so the were right at the bottom where Dallas could get them quick and easily. He started walking over. Chains was still on full alert. Finally, the trap they were nearly anticipated was sprung. The large vault doors started to close, slowly and yet as quick as they could.

"Oh shit!" Dallas cried out

"Hurry, brother, HURRY!" Chains yelled back, but couldn't help now. A row of cyber arm grabber things that Chains couldn't identify slid over on the rail system and dropped a line of 10 turrets in front of Chains, distracting him.

"Oh shit…hurry man, for real!" Chains yelled again and aimed his KSP.

Dallas ran as fast as he could to Wolf and Hoxton. Not wanting to injure them, he didn't shoot the glass, but smashed them both quickly with the butt of his pistol. The two men spilled out, partially awakening from unconsciousness. Dallas couldn't wake them fully now, he just had to run. The door continued to close. Dallas ran with Wolf and Hoxton unconscious over his shoulders as fast as he could. He was at the halfway point, but the doors were further shut.

Streams of turret bullets fired at Chains bounced off his thick armor as he shot into the wave of turrets, blowing them up one by one. Chains laughed. He loved this.

Dallas was almost at the door now. He threw Hoxton first through the door, telling Chains to grab him; and then did the same with Wolf. Chains had finished off the turrets and ran over and grabbed Hoxton, threw him out a little so he wouldn't be crushed by the door, and then did the same for Wolf. Dallas, trying to get through himself now was struggling. Chains grabbed his hand and pulled him through the door. The door closed on Dallas's foot, nearly breaking it, but Chains pulled him out with minimal effort. Dallas smartly decided now would be a good time for a medic bag. Wolf and Hoxton now woke up more.

"Ugh..wha-what the hell… what the hell happened?" Hoxton said waking up

"Shit, Hox, is it good to see you," Dallas said

"Crazy AI wants us to test, we're breaking out with the portal technology" Chains said

"Portal technology? The fuck?" Hoxton said confused

"Doesn't matter, here's your shit, now lets find our way out. Bain, you hear this? Dallas said, handing Hoxton his weaponry and contacting Bain.

"Yeah. Finding you now" Bain said

"Woah, Bain's still here?" Hoxton asked

"She forgot about him" Chains replied

"So much to explain, so little time" Dallas said

Wolf was waking up now.

"Ugh…guys…is that you?"

"Yeah man. It's us." Dallas said and brought Wolf up to speed with what's happening and gave him his armory while they all sat at the closed containment vault, taking from the medic bag as they needed. Chains wrapped his gunshot wounds, Wolf and Hoxton took aspirins and Dallas wrapped his foot.

"Damn, man, this is heavy. Last thing I remember I smelt something weird in that room and now a crazy AI wants us dead." Wolf said

"Yeah, man, don't worry about it. Just follow mine and Dallas' lead and you'll be fine. We know this place a little more now" Chains replied

"Yeah. All that matters now is we're one big happy family again." Dallas said

She buzzed through the intercom all throughout the Enrichment Center once again.

"Not for long…"


	4. They Have Portal Technology

The last message from GLaDOS startled the team, but didn't discourage them.

"Alright…patch yourselves up and let's get rolling" Bain called out over the four

Still, everyone who heard it(including Bain) had been rather frightened by the insane AI's last announcement. It wasn't even what she said, but the way she said it. She didn't sound like the normal GLaDOS. The kind Chains had seen so much of before. Not sarcastic, rude, creepily sadistically upbeat and yet insane and murderous. She sounded like she meant business. Now, she always means business, but this was different. You weren't supposed to be able to tell when she was angry. She usually keeps those hidden from her subjects; and yet with that last message she didn't sound calm, cool and collected. She sounded like she had made it her life mission to kill the Payday gang. It seemed like she was actually showing some emotion, scary emotion. She was clearly very stressed and worried now. If she didn't stop those four, Aperture Science could be destroyed. This wasn't like Chell escaping, that didn't matter. What would she tell everyone on the surface? There was an underground science center run by a computer that has portal technology? No one would believe her. They'd think she was crazy. But now these four had proof. They had the long fall boots, and worse, they had portal guns. She could not let them escape with those. She had to make it her life goal to stop them. But now it was worse, now they had guns. Chell never had any guns. GLaDOS and Aperture were both in danger now. They could shoot through cores and turrets now, and they could be guided out easily. This was worse then any other threat she had faced. She had to stop them. She couldn't let them get out. Not with portal technology.

She turned all the lights off now, including the ones near the vault.

"Hey, woah! Where is everyone!? Does she always do this?" Hoxton panicked

"Dude, chill! Bain can still guide our way through. Just gotta feel along the rail to make sure you make the right turns." Dallas replied, freeing Hoxton of fear

A sliding sound was heard from the rail system above them. Dallas and Chains knew what was coming, and it was a good thing.

"There's another…think we can shoot it down and use it's flashlight?" Chains asked

"We can try. Yo, Hox, gimme your pistol for a sec…" Dallas replied, Hoxton handing over his silenced pistol and Wolf having no clue what they were talking about.

The core rolled onto the area in front of the vault. Dallas was waiting for it. As soon as he saw it, he fired toward the lock holding it to the rail. The core fell and it's flashlight flickered off.

"Ouch!" The core said. Chains wasn't too surprised, a lot of things talked in here. Dallas was slightly taken aback and Wolf and Hoxton were in amazement.

"That thing talks?" Wolf said

"Not to you! You are the criminals GLaDOS sent us to find!" The core said

"Great. Now how about you turn your flashlight back on or you get a bullet through your monitor?" Dallas said

"Never! She has been alerted of your whereabouts already!"

"No shit, Sherlock. We haven't moved and she knows where we are already considering she just tried to kill us here."

"Also, there's a camera right up in the corner. Even I cans see you guys." Bain suddenly chimed in.

"Our goal at this point isn't stealth anymore, it's getting out. Now you're gonna turn your light on and help us, or you're gonna lose your personality chip. Got it?" Chains said and fired a shot from his Bronco into the air.

"Gah!" The core said and turned his light on. "But I'm not happy about it!"

"We can live with that." Wolf said

"Alright, lets get moving. There are some stairs nearby. Find them and go up." Bain said

The gang used the flashlight core to find the stairs and started up them.

"Okay, I think I can get you right back where you started, back to the elevator shaft where you can climb up. First go straight…" Bain instructed the crew once again

The heisters followed Bains instructions, and now it looked like the odds were in their favor. They could see, shoot, and had everything they needed to leave, so no more looking around for rooms. Now, finally, all that was left to do was leave; and with a flashlight, it was easier then any of them imagined. They didn't even care if she could see them. At this point, it hardly mattered. As a team, they were unstoppable. GLaDOS still set more traps.

She had an idea of which route they would pick, but she couldn't take any chances. She set deadly traps all over the escapes, waiting for the criminals to walk into one.

The crew walked along the rail, listening to Bain when they saw what was waiting for them. More of the computer claw grabby things could be seen moving along the rail, carrying turrets with them. The claws didn't stop at them, but rather kept moving along on its mission to place the turrets further on the path. Knowing this was a trap, the gang knew not to let it scare them. They had gins, after all. In fact Dallas and Chains, the ones who knew these creatures from experience, didn't wait for the turrets to come to them. Both of them shot their guns into the claws that carried turrets along the path, spraying bullets all over the core rail system. They destroyed all of the turrets that would have met them further ahead.

"Heh. Dumb bitch should've took another way around." Dallas victoriously announced

"Why's she even using those things anymore? She forget we have guns too or somethin'? Chains replied equally cheerfully

The gang moved on, laughing off the attempt. GLaDOS realized they had been prepared for her usual traps. She couldn't use these puzzle, escapable traps anymore. These four had to be stopped soon. As much as she hated sinking down to essentially just plain murder without giving the victim any chance of escape, she couldn't let them have a chance anymore. This wasn't a test at this point. She had to start really squashing them. That meant using traps that were guaranteed kills, not mind testing traps escapable by quick wit. She prepared the bomb carrying pipes. She started directing bombs to their location.

The four trekked on through the Center, with no traps in sight. They knew something was coming for them, but they were confident they would be able to handle it. The first real surprise they had in a while was that the darkness that surrounded them, though nothing more then an inconvenience now, had at last turned to illuminating light. The gang could see again. It surprised them, and made them believe something would hit them, but at the moment they were more relived then anything. The path, at last, was clear.

"Hey, the lights are on!" Wolf cried, now throwing the core they used for a flashlight down the bottomless pit below, despite it letting out a final scream in vain.

"Yeah…maybe this AI finally gave up." Hoxton said

"Ha. Doubt it. That crazy bitch'll never give up. But I gotta say, it's a relief." Chains responded

The gang only had to travel a few more turns through the AI started her final attack. They weren't far from the exit. She had to stop them now, but had to deal with her limitations. She had no way to directly blow the railway, sadly, so she would have to get creative. The bombs GLaDOS had redirected were in place. As the heisters walked forward the pipe above them turned, opening at the end and aiming itself at the rail. A bomb rolled through the pipe and out the opening. The crew took notice but didn't know how to react yet, not even knowing what the bomb was yet. The bomb landed on the rail ahead of them and blew a hole in it, separating the crew from the rest of the path, but not by much. The crew had all taken a step back upon the detonation.

"Bombs…she probably could've used those earlier…" Dallas said

"The exit is not far from, about the equivalent of a block. She's gonna be attacking you, but you can make it if you're fast. In other words: RUN." Bain told the gang

The crew exchanged a glance and started running, Chains carrying the loot bag. All four of them were able to easily jump over the destroyed part of the path created by the bomb.

GLaDOS sent more bombs through nearby pipes. Each one rolled out and either broke part of the rail, which the crew would jump over, or would be to late and land on a part of the rail after the crew had already ran past. The four continued.

They turned one corner closer to the exit, being greeted by a very large scale turret trap. At least 20 or 30 turrets were waiting for them; and all of them took aim at the crew at once. They weren't discouraged. The turrets bullets were relatively weak, and when compared to the armor the crew wore, it was nearly useless until hitting them very heavily. With all four having much more effective guns they shot right back at the turrets, destroying them much easier then the turrets could ever kill the heisters. One by one, all of the turrets burst into flames and blew up, occasionally taking out another turret with it; a rather spectacular sight to be seen. In under 40 seconds the turret trap was clear, and the crew ran on again. GLaDOS was stressing now. She had to take far more drastic measures.

The gang ran past the corner directly after the turret trap, which was on a somewhat segregated path. In a nearby room that hung from the rail system like all the others, through the window closest to the gang, a rocket turret sprung from the ground. Its aim marker moved towards the crew, and upon targeting the mass that they seemed to be clumped together within, it fired a rocket directly at them. Wolf noticed it just as the aim marker turned red. He knew some kind of large attack was about to be thrown at them.

"Hit the deck!" Wolf yelled and pushed his fellow criminals onto the floor of the rail, and when the rocket was fired, it went right over them. Dallas got up, seeing the rocket turret now, and fired at it with his rifle, causing it to retreat back into the floor of the room in which it hid.

Escape was straight ahead. Bain said he could get them back to the elevator shaft they came in, and they could climb up from there; and luckily now they could see the staircase that led up to the corridor containing the door that directly behind lied their way out.

The crew ran forward towards the stairs, paying little attention to the moving test chamber above them. The unknown chamber slid along the upper system as it could, and finally hung over the path the crew would run over. They all ran along the path, about to reach the stairs. Dallas and Hoxton ran slightly ahead of Wolf and Chains. As Dallas and Hoxton together ran over the last part of the path over to the stairs, the lock on the rail that connected the chamber to it was undone electronically. All four of the gang looked up. Hoxton pushed Dallas forward and onto the safe area, while Chains and Wolf knew they couldn't get over in time. Chains and Wolf ran backwards, and the falling chamber reached them and broke through the rail, leaving a much larger hole then any bomb could. The gang was separated again, Dallas and Hoxton closer to freedom and Wolf and Chains trapped within the confines of the center, still. Chains still slightly held the loot bag.

"Shit, you can't jump it!" Hoxton called over

"Yeah no-" Chains started to reply, but was cut off by the sound of a loud flare and rocket flying at them. Again Chains and Wolf hit the deck, barely dodging the rocket.

"Ah son of a-" Wolf started again, but this time was cut off again by the rocket turrets aiming laser pointing at them. It prepares to strike, and Wolf and Chains got ready to duck; but the turret stopped. It turned its body away and looked else where. It looked back behind the path and found the nearest support beam; and it took not it was behind the two marooned heisters. So By shooting behind Wolf and Chains, the platform they were on would fall.

Meanwhile, as the turret looked around and saw the support beam, more turrets came through on the rail system just like they had before to be dropped off. These were not to kill them, like before. GLaDOS knew that wouldn't work at this point. These were simply to cause a distraction and make their escape more complicated for them.

"Ugh, these again? She knows we're just gonna shoot through them" Hoxton said and took aim

"Wait!" Chains quickly yelled "Don't shoot 'em…" Chains smiled smugly to himself

"Bad move, AI"

Chains instructed Wolf to fall back further behind the path. He and Wolf went backwards and Chains further instructed.

"Alright, we're gonna jump off this ledge and grab the turrets. Those will swing us over. Just as soon as they get here. Got it?" Chains told Wolf

"I guess, man. Sounds crazy, but we gotta try something." Wolf replied

"Good. Take this and hold on." Chains said, handing Wolf the loot bag. Wolf and Chains got ready to run at once, hoping they could end up jumping together.

The rocket turret saw them moving back, ready to jump. The turrets were about to be perfectly aligned. The rocket turret took aim.

"…Now, run!" Chains yelled and the two began running forward, ready to lock onto a turret. The rocket turrets eye turned red. The rocket was chambered and was fired quickly at the path. Chains and Wolf both took notice.

"Oh fuck-RUN FASTER!" Wolf yelled in panic upon seeing the rocket headed towards the path. The rocket itself was aimed behind Wolf and Chains, still trying to break off a piece of the rail whole and cause them to fall down the pit.

The turrets GLaDOS sent were just perfectly in line. The marooned criminals sped towards the gap as one. The rocket hit the railway directly, causing the exact effect GLaDOS wanted. The rail started to break down. Chains and Wolf both saw how their altitude decreased. They were falling now.

They still had to make the jump. Chains ran forward a little and leaped off the edge of the destroyed rail. Wolf followed immediately behind, grabbing onto Chains back, loot strapped around his shoulder. Chains' arm reached out for the turret and grabbed it by the leg. It swung forward slightly after being pulled on by so much weight and the velocity at which the two heisters jumped caused the turret to swing.

"Hey! Get off me!" The turret yelped

"Wolf was still firmly connected to Chains. The two used their weight to keep making the turret swing. The other turrets around it shot at the nearby Dallas and Hoxton, but all not containing their partners were shot off. As the turret swung forward towards Dallas' side again, Wolf unhooked the loot bag from his back. It was holding them down too much. Wolf extended his arm and threw it over to the other side.

"Catch!" Wolf called over. Hoxton caught the bag and threw it towards the stairs they were working near.

GLaDOS had to finish them off. She dropped the turret from the rail via the electrical lock connecting the mechanical arm that carried the turret to the rail.

Chains and Wolf swing towards their goal again, knowing they would have to jump now. They let themselves swing back, trying to redirect all their weight to make them go back further. Once again the turret swung towards Dallas and Hoxton. The blue light on the connecter holding the mechanical arm(which held the turret) turned red. Chains released his grip on the turrets leg and flung himself and Wolf towards the section of the rail they needed to be on, simultaneously as the turret was released from the lock and was dropped down the bottomless pit of Aperture Science. The turret let out a final scream of agony as it descended down the hole. Chains soared, carrying Wolf, just barely onto the other side of the destroyed rail. His armored fingers were just able to slip into the small decorative holes and slits that were all along the bottom floor of the rails throughout the whole center. The holes were part of the design, supposedly.

"Yo, need help here!" Chains struggled to hold up himself and wolf while he carried heavy armor and a light machine gun.

Hoxton and Dallas both came to Chains' aid. They grabbed the two and pulled them up, successfully on the safe part of the rail. The stairs, leading to the door, leading to the elevator shaft, leading to freedom were only a feet away from them. Everyone got up, ready to walk over undefeated, when the rocket turret took one last futile attempt at wiping them out. The rocket turret aimed at the criminals and fired a rocket, but it was obviously in vain. The crew started running, right up the stairs and down the stairs on the opposite side. They saw the door they entered from right in front of them. Since she obviously wasn't going to open the door, the gang shot some bullets into anything resembling a chamber and the door sparked open. There was the elevator shaft, waiting for them to climb up and leave the way they came. They all grabbed on and began the victorious trek upwards; first Hoxton, then Chains, Dallas, and Wolf.

GLaDOS was officially in a panic now. It wasn't like her to get distressed, but this was a very big problem. Aperture Science was about to be discovered and then shut down. She had one last choice, however. The large auditorium area which she had filled with opera turrets before when Chell left. They would pass right by it. Though all her turret traps had failed horribly, she had only this one option left. She began filling the room to the brim with turrets. Perhaps it was in vain, but at this point she had very little(and at the same time, a lot) to lose.

The four partners climbed up the shaft, moving their arms and then legs like clockwork. Wolf had been given the loot bag again. At last they past the large scale auditorium. It was dark, and yet all at once when Hoxton crawled into view the room lit up with red lasers. Hoxton didn't need to think, he knew immediately what was happening.

"Shit…this again…boys, we've got sentries!" Hoxton called down to the others while taking out his weaponry with one hand, still keeping his other arm and legs wrapped around the rope of the elevator shaft.

The gang wasn't about to be worried by more weak firing turrets, but they were to be alarmed by the sheer amount of them. The whole room was filled with the things. As they started to fire at Hoxton Chains crawled up next, causing some to change target and fire at him.

"Wanna do this again? Alright, I'm game." Chains said aloud and unhooked his KSP. He began firing just like all the other times.

These turrets would be problematic for them. Whenever one was destroyed, it seemed to be replaced quickly. The gang knew that meant they couldn't wait to take them all out. As the turrets fired, all of them fired back while continuing up the rope. Hoxton, having nearly no protecting, rushed up to the top first avoiding the firefight. Chains had no problem with his heavy armor, but still felt pain as the immense amount of bullets started getting through his armor. Dallas was okay as well. Wolf climbed up last, having his shotgun prepped. The problem was just in that: He had a very small fire rate. He couldn't take out turrets as quickly as the others. The turrets targeted him and fired mercilessly, piercing his skin with every bullet.

"Hey, get moving! I can't take much more of this!" Wolf yelled to his partners above him. Dallas and Chains started moving up faster. Wolf followed quickly up the rope as well, trying desperately to get out of the turrets field of view. Chains was out of frame of the auditorium soon enough, Dallas was 3/4th of the way, and Wolf was at the half way mark and bleeding bad. He simply kept going up through his pain, trying to make it up with the loot he carried. Dallas was just barely out of frame when Wolf was at the 3/4th mark.

"C'mon man! Just a few more feet!" Dallas called down to Wolf

"Argugh, fuck man!" Wolf said, being shot badly

"Oh shit-alright, I'm coming for you! Just try and meet me!" Dallas said and started repelling back down towards Wolf.

Wolf pulled up slightly more. Dallas helped to support Wolf on his way up, even his lightweight vest providing enough support to support the turrets weaker bullets. Dallas pulled Wolf up slightly, not to pull on any open wounds.

"Dallas…the loot…take it…too much…" Wolf said to Dallas through bullet wounds.

Dallas started to reach for the loot bag around Wolf's back. Wolf also assisted in trying to unhook it from his shoulder. In doing so, he released the loot bag from his back causing it to fall into his hands. As the bag fell into Wolf's hand, the weight of it pulled his arm down, making Wolf connect to the rope by his legs, one arm, and Dallas' support.; while his other arm dangled down over the shaft holding the bag. The force of his arm being pulled down by the bag caused immense pain and opened his arm to fire. The turrets targeted again, not shooting Wolf's exposed arm.

"AUGHHHH"

"Wolf!"

Wolf couldn't hold the bag containing two heavy portal guns with his arm being shot open by the turret swarm. Wolf couldn't hold on for more then a second. The bag pulled hard towards the bottom of the shaft. Wolf's arm was beyond broken. His tight grip on the bag released quickly. The loot bag plummeted down to the bottom of the shaft.

"Augh…ugh…the…the bag…" Wolf stuttered through blood in his teeth

"C'mon man. It doesn't matter now." Dallas said to Wolf and supported his whole body up the rope.

Dallas supported Wolf the entire length of the climb up. Wolf fought passing out from blood loss. He held his arm close to his stomach, not letting release much more blood. Chains and Hoxton had been waiting at the top, still hanging, waiting for them. Eventually Dallas and Wolf made it up to their level, and Dallas, Wolf, Chains, and Hoxton climbed out off the shaft and onto the cold, concrete ground of the shed they entered from. Dallas still had to support Wolf. Chains kicked the steel, rusty door of the shed open and in fled sunlight filling the room. All four of them walked out into the wheat field again. Wolf collapsed to his knees on the concrete, but didn't pass out. Dallas came to his aid and released his second medic bag.

"Hey, Bain…send the fucking chopper, will you?" Hoxton ordered Bain

"Holy shit, you guys are fucking soldiers! Sending it now. Be ready!" Bain replied

Dallas healed and secured Wolf's wounds with supplies from the medic bag. Wolf said he felt fine. He stood on his own, but would definitely need to rest on the helicopter. All the heisters also took from the medic bag, healing the wounds they had received. After about 2 minutes, the chopper arrived.

The gang stepped onto the chopper one by one and all took a seat. Wolf sat near the back and laid across 3 chairs, resting his injuries. The helicopter pilot looked back at them with a confused look before taking off. He asked the group

"What? No loot?"

All four heisters looked up and gave a collective

"Fuck you."


End file.
